


How Not to Bake a Cake

by Rocketman23



Category: MC:SM, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Rated teen for swearing, Swearing, cakes, reader can be either male or female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: as a treat, Axel decides to bake the reader a cakechaos ensues and spoons get broken (rip spoons)





	How Not to Bake a Cake

**Author's Note:**

> hey all!!  
> sorry for not updating sooner, life has been pretty hectic!  
> i had this idea whilst baking a cheesecake earlier and well, this happened aksdfgjhg  
> i hope you guys enjoy!

“Babe, I’m home!” 

_Shit_

“Babe?” 

_Shitshitshitshit_

Of all the days they could finish early, it had to be today. Just when he had his brilliant idea, gathering ingredients last minute and then deciding on the kind of cake he was going to make, they had to come home. 

Three hours early. 

Axel thought he had planned enough time ahead to get his masterful creation done, baking wasn’t exactly his forte (whatever that meant) but he knew they loved their sweet treats. Deciding he’d be dubbed the best boyfriend in existence and indulging himself in the thought of their surprise and happiness, this was clearly an excellent idea! The burnt bowls, broken spoons and general mess the kitchen had become would heartily disagree with such a notion. 

“Axel??” 

Their tone sounds worried and he hates that. This was supposed to be a good surprise but without even giving the mess behind him a second glance he knows it’s going to be anything but. Usually the click of their shoes has him feeling all happy and stuff but it prompts the bear of a man to ungracefully stumble to the kitchen doorway. 

They come to a sudden halt as Axel just appears in the doorway, their apron hanging loosely from his neck. It doesn’t even reach his waist. Why is he wearing an apron? And what was that gooey white stuff in his hair? 

What…?

“Your home early!” Axel strains out, faux smile on his face and hoping to _God_ they hadn’t seen the kitchen as they came around the corner. 

“…Is everything ok?” they ask, naivete a blessing Axel hopes he can maintain. The question prompts Axel to panic, eyes dancing across the hall as he leans his weight on the doorframe. Very casual. No hijinks here. Nope.

“Y-yeah everything’s fine, just wasn’t expecting you home so early”

“Ok, well I’m home… would you mind moving so I can- “

_“No!”_

From his sudden straight back posture and blocking arms, Axel knows he’s fucked up. Also, because they raise a very questioning brow at his peculiar behaviour, the puzzle pieces coming together slowly. 

“So, your refusing to let me drink water?” they cross their arms as they say it, a signature move of ‘I’m not buying your bullshit’. The little pout is adorable and if Axel wasn’t so preoccupied with keeping his baking attempt a secret, he would definitely tease them.

“We have a well outside…” it’s mumbled and as their eyebrows rise even higher at his suggestion, he flicks his gaze away. Shameful, really, he wanted so desperately to surprise them with a gift of his own creation but this was certainly out of his ballpark. He regrets trying, bitterness biting his tongue as his bushy brows furrow. He just… wanted to make them feel as sweet on the inside as he thought they were on the outside.

“Move, please” it’s polite but a command nonetheless and he does so with a gruff and a single heft of his shoulders. 

Obviously, its not at all what they were expecting. It doesn’t matter where they look, chaos has taken several paths through this one kitchen. Bowls as overturned, some with batter running out of them and some are…burnt?? Utensils of all sorts; ranging from knives, spoons, forks, a ladle, what used to be a spatula and a thrown whisk from the looks of it (a snail trail of splattered batter following from the counter to the tiled floor) lay haphazardly everywhere. Don’t even get them started on the batter, it was everywhere. Floor, walls, appliances, even the _ceiling_ and yet Axel had somehow remained mostly unscathed. They don’t want to guess what the pile of half cooked, half scorched, coloured mess was on the dining table. 

“Why is there cake batter everywhere, are you trying to bake a cake??” confusion marring with sheer bafflement. Axel didn’t _bake!_ He hated baking! Regular cooking, he could do, just about but baking? What would prompt him to try that?

“It was supposed to be your favourite…” gruff and very childish, his tone being that of a scolded child. 

“Oh…” it takes them a moment to let that sink in. their boyfriend, who hates baking, tried to bake them a cake? That was, really sweet actually. 

“I just…! Thought it’d be nice to bake you something for a change, I don’t know!” he’s panicking, flustered even. He doesn’t know why, its just a cake. A stupid, very gross looking cake. He crosses his arms, brows so tightly knitted, they look like they’ll touch the top of his nose. “it was a stupid idea, just… leave and I’ll get this cleaned up, well, most of it anyways” because he doubts it’s worth keeping singed bowls and snapped in half spoons. 

“Babe, hey, look at me” they drop the poor abused spoon they were inspecting, cautiously stepping over the floor towards Axel as they rest a small hand on his arm. The muscles feeling far too tense for their liking they give them a slow rub. “You see this mess you made??” earning a curt nod in response and untangling one stubborn arm from his impromptu self-hug they continue “I love it”

It earns them a sceptical look and a wary “You do?” 

“Ok, no, I hate what you’ve done to our kitchen” his frown deepening as he offers a snort “But!!” interlocking their small digits between his larger ones “I love that you went to all this effort just for me, it’s not even my birthday! And yet, you did something you hated because it might make me happy right?

A small nod “But I screwed it up anyways, I don’t think it’s even edible” he sighs, heart heavy at his blatant failure but feeling somewhat better that they weren’t pissed as he expected them to be. 

“I’ll be the judge of that!” they cheerily offer, untangling their hands and hopping over to the ‘cake’. 

“Wh- your gonna eat it?” 

“Uh yeah, you big oaf, I’m not letting all your effort go to waste!” They instantly regret such a statement. Why was it salty? He must have mixed up the sugar and salt and, holding back a grimace, they swallow past a slimy lump. They a fix a pleased grin on their face and stutter out a “W-wait” as Axel moves across the room with a pointed look (obviously uncaring of the further mess he makes of the floor) as he sticks one of the snapped spoons into the mess and takes a bite.

He spits it out instantly and deadpans “That tastes like shit” 

They can’t help it, truly, as laughter erupts from them. Whether it was the sincere comment or the following look of utter betrayal on his face, they can’t say for sure but it has them keeling over. The situation has cooled down thankfully as Axel starts laughing too, the mess and just general chaotic hilarity of it all finally sinking in. The both of them are wheezing, wide smiles on both faces as Axel vows never to bake a cake again, his shaking partner catching a breath long enough to promise some baking lessons with supervision.

Lots of supervision.

**Author's Note:**

> oh, hey there!  
> if you liked this fic pls feel free to leave a kudos and comment down below!  
> seeya in the next one!


End file.
